Stand Up
Stand up is the 8th track of the 2nd disc of Ryoma's album SR Samurai. It is also track 8 from Fuji's album Serendipity. Lyrics Kanji= 流れる景色の中で 横顔が微笑んでる 触れあう視線で伝わるから スピードを上げたくなる Ah　僕達は何故 答え求めて 走り続ける 「超えたい人が」 「同じか・・それとも・・」 「今すぐ」 「今から」 「確かめよう！」 STAND UP! STAND UP! チャンスをつかめ この腕の中　キツク　アツク STAND UP! STAND UP! 本気になれない事には興味ない 真っすぐに見つめられて 予感が鼓動をはじめた イメージの向こう側の世界は 苦しい程　輝くはず Ah　きっと何処かで 気付かれている 心のサイン 「超えてもいいでしょ・・」 「まだまだ早いよ・・」 「今すぐ」 「今から」 「確かめよう」 STAND UP! STAND UP! 譲りはしない 夢を抱きしめ　キツク　アツク STAND UP! STAND UP! 今しか出来ない事だけ見ていたい STAND UP! STAND UP! チャンスをつかめ この腕の中　キツク　アツク STAND UP! STAND UP! 本気になれない事には興味ない STAND UP! STAND UP! 譲りはしない 夢を抱きしめ　キツク　アツク STAND UP! STAND UP! 今しか出来ない事だけ見ていたい |-| Romaji= nagareru keshiki no naka de yokogao ga hohoenderu fureau shisen de tsutawaru kara SPEED wo agetaku naru Ah bokutachi wa naze kotae motomete hashiri tsuzukeru "koetai hito ga..." "onaji ka... soretomo..." "ima sugu" "ima kara" "tashikame you!" STAND UP! STAND UP! CHANCE wo tsukame kono ude no naka kitsuku atsuku STAND UP! STAND UP! honki ni narenai koto ni wa kyoumi nai massugu ni mitsu merarete yokan ga kodou wo hajimeta IMAGE no mukougawa no sekai wa kurushii hodo kagayaku hazu Ah kitto dokoka de kizukareteiru kokoro no SIGN "koete mo ii desho..." "mada mada hayai yo..." "ima sugu" "ima kara" "tashikame you!" STAND UP! STAND UP! yuzuri wa shinai yume wo dakishime kitsuku atsuku STAND UP! STAND UP! ima shika dekinai koto dake miteitai STAND UP! STAND UP! CHANCE wo tsukame kono ude no naka kitsuku atsuku STAND UP! STAND UP! honki ni narenai koto ni wa kyoumi nai STAND UP! STAND UP! yuzuri wa shinai yume wo dakishime kitsuku atsuku STAND UP! STAND UP! ima shika dekinai koto dake miteitai |-| English= In the passing scenery, your profile is smiling. We met each other's glance, and that told all, so I want to raise my speed. Ah, why are we searching for a response and continuing to run? "The person I want to overcome..." "The same as mine? Or perhaps..." "Right away" "Right now" "Let's settle this!" STAND UP! STAND UP! Grab hold of your chance In these arms, tightly, hotly... STAND UP! STAND UP! If I can't take it seriously, I have no interest in it! You stared directly at me. My premonition started my heart pounding. The world on the other side of that image should shine so bright that it's painful. Ah, surely somewhere you are realizing the sign of my heart. "It's fine if I beat you, right?" "It's still too early for that." "Right away" "Right now" "Let's settle this!" STAND UP! STAND UP! I won't surrender. Embrace your dreams, tightly, hotly STAND UP! STAND UP! I want to see only the things that I can do only now. STAND UP! STAND UP! Grab hold of your chance In these arms, tightly, hotly... STAND UP! STAND UP! If I can't take it seriously, I have no interest in it! STAND UP! STAND UP! I won't surrender. Embrace your dreams, tightly, hotly STAND UP! STAND UP! I want to see only the things that I can do only now. Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Duets Category:New Prince of Tennis Music